No Matter What
by Rendus
Summary: In NM, Set during 'The Vote' Alice is about to accept changing Bella as she promised she would before a vision changes everything, everyone thought they knew Edward, Everyone thought he loved Bella. Everyone was wrong Character Death, Dark Ward, Dominant Carlisle and lots more please read and review


**I CLAIM NO OWNER SHIP OF TWILIGHT: NEW MOON**

**The beginning of this fan-fiction is an excerpt from chapter 25, Vote, of New Moon in the Twilight Saga no infringement intended**

**The scene begins when they arrive at the Cullen estate and Bella begins the meeting**

**CONTAINS NON-CANON…Cullens you'll all see I really don't like Edward and because of that had to….manipulate some characters**

As soon as I turned to sit in the chair, I saw that we were not alone. Esme had followed Edward, and behind her the rest of the family filed in.

Carlisle sat down on my right, and Edward on my left. Everyone else took their seats in silence. Alice was grinning at me, already in on the plot. Emmett and Jasper looked curious, and Rosalie smiled at me tentatively. My answering smile was just as timid. That was going to take some getting used to.

Carlisle nodded toward me. "The floor is yours. " I swallowed. Their gazing eyes made me nervous. Edward took my hand under the table. I peeked at him, but he was watching the others, his fate suddenly fierce.

"Well," I paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?" "Everything," Alice assured me.

I threw her a meaningful look. "And on the way?" "That, too," she nodded.

"Good," I sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page." They waited patiently while I tried to order my thoughts.

"So, I have a problem," I began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing—something to avoid.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." I looked at each one of their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. Edward's mouth was turned down into a grimace. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not." Esme opened her mouth to speak, but I held up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here." My forehead creased as I considered that.

There was the faint rumble of a growl in Edward's chest. I ignored him.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire." I half-smiled on the last word, and gestured toward Carlisle to begin.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted.

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me, squeezing my hand.

"I have something to add before we vote." I sighed.

"About the danger Bella's referring to," he continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious." His expression became more animated. He put his free hand on the shining table and leaned forward.

"You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He grinned.

"Which was?" Alice prodded. I was sure my expression was just as skeptical as hers.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He glanced down at me.

I shuddered. He took that as a yes.

"He finds people—that's his talent, why they keep him.

"Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker—a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the… flavor? I don't know how to describe it… the tenor… of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances.

"But after Aro's little experiments, well…" Edward shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," I said flatly.

He was smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind." "And how does that solve anything?" "Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," he said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!" He and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.

This made no sense. "But they can find you," I reminded him.

"And I can take care of myself." Emmett laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending a fist.

"Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm.

Edward stretched out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," I agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

Esme just glared at Edward.

I straightened up in my chair, focusing. This was my meeting.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," I said coolly. "Let's vote." I looked toward Edward this time; it would be better to get his opinion out of the way. "Do you want me to join your family?" His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human." I nodded once, keeping my face businesslike, and then moved on.

"Alice?" "Yes." "Jasper?" "Yes," he said, voice grave. I was a little surprised—I hadn't been at all sure of his vote—but I suppressed my reaction and moved on.

"Rosalie?" She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No." I kept my face blank and turned my head slightly to move on, but she held up both her hands, palms forward.

"Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." I nodded slowly, and then turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri. "I was still grimacing at that when I looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family." "Thank you, Esme," I murmured as I turned toward Carlisle.

I was suddenly nervous, wishing I had asked for his vote first. I was sure that this was the vote that mattered most, the vote that counted more than any majority.

Carlisle wasn't looking at me.

"Edward," he said.

"No," Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice." Edward dropped my hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed.

I was still staring after Edward. "Thanks," I mumbled.

An ear-splitting crash echoed from the other room.

I flinched, and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." My voice was jagged with emotion by the end.

Esme was at my side in a flash, her cold arms around me.

"Dearest Bella," she breathed.

I hugged her back. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie looking down at the table, and I realized that my words could be construed in two ways.

"Well, Alice," I said when Esme released me. "Where do you want to do this?" Alice stared at me, her eyes widening with terror.

"No! No! NO!" Edward roared, charging back into the room. He was in my face before I had time to blink, bending over me, his expression twisted in rage. "Are you insane?" he shouted. "Have you utterly lost your mind?" I cringed away, my hands over my ears.

**END OF EXCERPT ON WITH MY CONTENT NOW WOOT!**

Alice immediately stepped in, "Why are you getting so angry Edward? I told you Bella you become one of us I _seen_ it before you even got together!" she proclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't want her soul to be damned!" However just as he finished that statement Alice went into a vision and Edwards eyes went wide he, for all intents and purposes, looked like a deer caught in headlights. Moments later Alice shrieked "WHAT?! Edward explain what I just saw to everyone or I will." Alice's threat hanging heavily in the air. Edward hung his head in…shame?

Needless to say all the other Cullens and I were thoroughly confused Carlisle immediately asked "Son, what is Alice talking about?" knowing you don't ever bet against Alice.

"Fine! I will tell you all, tell you all everything!" Edward roared seeing the penetrating gaze everyone was giving him, or in Alice's case the absolutely murderous one.

"So this is how it goes, to be blunt I don't love Bella, in fact I don't care about her as a person at all, she is my la tua cantante and I love the delectable aroma of her blood, along with the silence of her mind. These two traits are what draws me to her, In truth it wasn't Bella's supposed 'death' that had me upset to go to the Volturi! I was fully intent of trying to trick Alice's visions so she would believe I was dead and then was going to request to join the guard, you hold no sway over me with your moral beliefs any longer Carlisle!" By now the Cullens looked completely murderous and if I had to guess I probably did to. "I am done denying myself of my true cravings, I crave not being able to feel the constant burn of the thirst by quenching it through human blood! Lastly, I don't see how Bella managed to attract any of you as companions much less family but fine have your pet I am out of here!" Unfortunately for Edward things didn't go that way Carlisle slammed into him causing them to fly across the living room and through the floor to ceiling window that made up the far wall. Carlisle swiftly tore off Edwards arms and bit deep into his shoulder causing Edward to scream in pain from the venom. The elder vampire stood swiftly and walked over to Edward's 'amputated' arms and picked the right one up, "You have no right to wear my crest boy!" Carlisle hissed while he tore the bracelet from the arm.

"Bella" Carlisle called for me I ran through the house tears slowly building in my eyes I ran to the door and got outside within moments.

"Yes Carlisle" I said numb to my emotions, I think Jasper was trying to help me stay at least functioning if not calm.

"This creature in front of us is not my son! It has lost all the virtues he once had as a man and so I ask do you wish to proclaim his punishment or do you want us all to decide as you are the one he has to brazenly transgressed against." Carlisle asked.

"I can't be the sole decider so I say we have…as bad as it sounds another vote of which has two options, Option One: Exile, or," I choked a sob out "Option Two: Death by Fire" Carlisle nodded and looked at Edward

"I will say a name and that person will tell me 1 or 2." Carlisle commanded looking for all the world like a true war-god while standing on Edwards dismembered torso with one foot. "Esme my love what is your choice?"

"Option 1 I never want to see him again but I do not wish to see him destroyed." Esme said through powerful sobs and I could see Carlisle's inner turmoil between meting justice and comforting his mate, he simply nodded "Rosalie?"

She jumped through the destroyed window and spit on Edward "You have wronged this family and the Cullen name you beast, I choose option Two!" with those parting words she jumped up to the window and

"Emmett?" Emmett stared down at the man who was once his brother and angrily said "Two"

Carlisle nodded yet again "Alice?"

"Two"

"Jasper?"

"One, the bastard deserves to know that while we are happy and content he has to live eternity in solitude or if he chooses the Volturi servitude."

"I will vote next, I choose One as well as I find myself torn to destroy that which I created even if that is this creature that lay before me, so Bella the deciding vote come to you." I had tears running down my face… "Carlisle, Esme, I am so sorry but what he has done to me, making me believe I was loved, making me fall in love with him all because I am apparently his own drug! I can't ever forgive him…." I trailed off and paused for a moment steeling myself for the one word that would change everything. "Two…" I say trailing off again and hear Esme sob behind me and see Carlisle's grimace,

Carlisle reaches down and grabs Edwards chin in one hand and the back of his head in the other but does nothing else he grits his teeth and looks at me with tears in his eyes that will never fall "I am sorry Bella, I can't bring justice for you." I shake my head

"It was more than I should have asked of you Carlisle he was your first companion. Emmett, Jasper please I can't do it myself" the two remaining males jumped through the window and landed beside me

Emmett looked murderous, Jasper just looked….comfortable as if he had done this before.

Emmett dove in first picking Edward up by the throat ''Rot in hell bastard this is for betraying this family, and most of all harming my little sister yet again!" Before Emmett could remove his head Edward screamed "NOOOooooo!" with that final word Edward's head was removed and the sound of tearing metal reverberated against the trees, when I look back I see a pile of wood that Jasper had gathered and him walking towards me with a Zippo Lighter. "Bella if you would do the honors?"

I take the lighter in my quivering hands and flip the lid open and flick it causing it to light. I look down at the pile of wood and smirk _'You were right Edward, you are a monster, not because you're a vampire but because of who you are' _ I lit the pyre and it instantly ignited and an instant later the area was filled with a purple haze of smoke and the sickly sweet smell of a burning vampire.

Emmett walks up to me and pulls me into his chest in a brotherly hug and I cry. I cry hard deep gut-wrenching sobs at what I believe to be my future, my forever lost. I eventually blacked out crying myself to sleep in the arms of my big brother.

When I awake I see the sun is high; it must be atleast mid-day Alice is sitting beside me holding my hand and I sniffle remembering last night's events. I look up at my best friend for what I feel has to be the last time and say "Well I guess you're going to break your promise aren't you Alice?"

She quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side making he look even more pixie-like than before? "What do you mean Bella, I don't understand?"

I shake my head "The first vote we did, downstairs in the dining room, was for nothing now, wasn't it?" Her expression doesn't change so I elaborate "Now that Ed…Edwards gone, your family won't want me anymore! Now that I'm not his mate they don't need me anymore!" I all but scream and Alice's eye widen in realisation "No Bella! You are wrong! You are so very very wrong, we didn't vote on you to become a vampire for Edward, we voted for you to become a true member of the Cullen family!"

I hear a bellow from downstairs "Damn right Bells! Unless you change your mind now, as soon as Alice bites you, you are stuck with us for ever!" _'That is obviously Emmett' _I think to myself Alice just gives me her beautiful elfin smile and I break into sobs again _'Why can't I stop crying!' _I pat my cheeks lightly and wipe my tears away, I refuse to cry another tear about Edward Cul- Edward Mason!

"You mean…you all still want me?" I say not quite believing what I am hearing. Alice smiles shaking her head

"You silly girl, we love you for you not because you were Fuckward's girlfriend, You are Emmett, Rose, and Jasper's sister, you are my best friend and you are Carlisle and Esme's daughter! Now no more tears! Let's go downstairs and see everyone." I nod my head and crawl out of bed as soon as were standing Alice pulls me into a tight embrace "We love you Bella" she says I smile deftly and after our embrace begin heading down the stairs.

When I arrive at the living room that lies at the bottom of the stairs I see Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat, Esme and Carlisle on the Sofa and Jasper sitting in the oversized armchair. To my astonishment Rose stands first comes up to me and pulls me into a huge hug, "Bella, I change my answer, I choose yes but I have to try one last time are you sure this is what you want, you have the ability to have what I always dream of if you can just let us and the idea of vampirism go. You could have a baby that is the one thing I have always wanted and probably will always want." I shake my head and whisper despite everyone still being able to hear me "Rosalie, we have to talk when this conversation is over, in private" I stress.

She has a quizzical look but nods at me and goes to sit next to Emmett, Esme is next and she hugs me tight "I am so sorry, my daughter, I love you and I truly do hope you still want forever with us." I hug her back tightly "I love you to, Mom."

She sobs pushing me out to arms lengths holding my shoulder, she looks deep into my eyes and smiles a smile so warm it would melt the glaciers. I smile back my biggest smile and she releases me to go next to Carlisle again, I notice Alice is now curled up in Jasper's lap and there is another armchair present for me to sit in facing all the Cullens. "So, as we seen last night Edward had betrayed us all in the worst kind of way, now Bella we must know, now that Edward is no longer here….do you still wish to be changed, do you still wish to be a Cullen for all eternity?"

I was stunned why would he ask me such a question did he… "Carlisle, answer this question very carefully or despite you being 330 years older than me I will figuratively bite your ear off. Do you really believe I wanted to join the family just because of Edward?" I settled a menacing glare at him.

"Uh…Well…not exactly…okay I won't lie I refuse to lie to you my daughter, I didn't believe he was you're only reason but I did believe he was a large part of the reason you wanted to be one of us." I held back my anger I couldn't truly be mad at Carlisle "You're wrong Carlisle, He was only 1/7th of the reason, I have or at least had equal reason for each of you on why I wanted to join the family, Carlisle you and Esme as more Parents to me and Charlie and Renee ever were, I had always longed for an older brother to keep the creeps and the cruel people away I now have two in Emmett and Jasper and I had always wanted a sister whom I could talk to about my problems and now I have two of them as well. So yes Carlisle I still want this life if you are all still willing to have me." Every single Cullen looked at me with pride and so I looked at Alice "Alice, you are my best friend and I want you to be the one to change will you do it, still despite everything that has happened?"

Alice gave me a huge smile "Of course I will Bella, whenever you want"

I smile "Soon, very soon, I want to speak with Rosalie first at the bare minimum, she needs to know about that thing I'd only ever told you Alice." Alice's face goes completely grim and nods. "Rose please can we go outside?" Rose stands and walks outside without saying a word.

When I get outside she asks "What is it Bella?" I shake my head "Not here can you please run us out of hearing distance it's not something I am ready to say to anyone else really." She looks scared for me, scared of what I am going to tell her but complies with my wish non-the-less

Minutes later we are at a stream with a fallen log over it so I go and sit on the log and pat the spot beside me, "Alright Rose, I am going to tell you my biggest secret I have only ever told Alice, Carlisle might know but I am not sure, Rose I want you to state very clearly the reason you don't want me to be turned." She shrugs her shoulders "Because you will be giving up the chance to have children, the only thing I have ever wanted." I wince slightly, "Rose that was stolen from me years ago." I lift my shirt up so she can see my stomach and trace the small scar that peaks just over my hem of my pants with my other hand. "When I was 13 in Phoenix I was mugged on my way home from school, he stabbed me after taking my ring, my purse and my cell phone…Rose he hit my uterus, I am physically unable to carry a child as my uterus had to be surgically removed due to my internal bleeding!"

It was at this point I broke down and cried rose straddling the log pulls me into her lap petting my hair and rubbing my back. "Bella I am so sorry I didn't know…I…I feel completely selfish." I shake my head "Don't Rose, I just figured you needed to know that, I won't be giving up that privilege because I have already lost it." She just sighs and continues holding me.

"We should get back" she says, I nod my head so she picks me up and moments later we are back in front of the mansion, Rose puts me down, wipes my tears for me then walks inside looking completely depressed…Maybe I shouldn't have told her….

I walk inside and look at Alice who's eyes are now a smoldering topaz "Are you ready Alice?" She nods her head but asks "Bella aren't you going to say goodbye to your dad, or Jacob for that matter?"

I shake my head "No, actually I was going to ask Jasper and Emmett to fake my death somehow maybe get some blood from my donations and spread it in a trail through the forest, or wrap my truck around a tree figured I'd let them be creative. I want no ties to my mortal life, when we go into that bedroom, Isabella Marie Swan dies, and Bella Cullen will rise from her ashes."

Alice smiles, takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We arrive in her bedroom and she lays me down on her bed being so gentle with me it nearly makes me weep at her tenderness. She looks deeply into my eyes searching for something and says "Bella, this is your last chance are you sure this is what you want there is no going back after this."

I look right back at her and full of determination I say "Alice there was never a choice only a need, I need to be with the Cullens you are my family. I love you all."

Alice smiles sadly then leans down over me she kisses me gently on the cheek and says "We will see you in three days Bella." I then feel her teeth slide through my skin deep into my neck and gasp at the sharp pain, but that paled in comparison as to what began moments after her teeth pulled from my throat as she looked at me with pain filled eyes while holding my hand and I knew. _'I am destined for this life, no matter what.'_

**NOW THIS IS INTENDED TO BE A ONESHOT BUT IF I GET REVIEWS WANTING ME TO CONTINUE I WILL WRITE THIS ALONG WITH 'In The Blink of an Eye' SO PLEASE READ, REVIEW and HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
